PS
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Potter’s been in the coma for five years, you do realize it’s killing him? Five years after the defeat of Voldemort, HG and RW are picking up the pieces. Draco comes into the picture and Hermione will learn love, moving on, and saying goodbye. DMHG Pairin


**P.S.  
By:** Whisper's Song  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** "Potter's been in the coma for five years, you do realize it's killing him?" Even five years after the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione and Ron are picking up the pieces. When Draco comes into the picture and Harry's health declines, Hermione will learn love, moving on, and saying goodbye. DMHG Pairing!

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The morning was cold, as it was every other morning for the past five years. The sun still rose, Mr. Hatlin still went out at precisely the same time every morning for the paper, everything happened the same as it always had, completely unaware of what the day really was.

Shivering slightly under my tightly drawn coat, I double checked to make sure I had secured the lock on my house. It was locked, it always was. I quickly walked the journey on the sidewalk before any photographers could spot me out. Usually I would simply pop over there instead of walking as the last time I did I nearly got mauled over. But my head needed to be clear for today as it was five years to the day that Harry Potter, one of my best friends, the hero of the wizarding world had fallen into a coma right after he killed Voldemort. Only it doesn't seem like only five years...more like twenty five really. Time seemed to move like molasses rolling down an incline, waiting for news, anything that would put us out of our misery and secure his fate. Rita Seeker and the rest of them would be there waiting for me, as five years is the marker year in the media world, if I arrived too late. _"How is Harry?"_ _"Do you think he will ever recover?"_ _"How are you and Ron Weasely coping still after five years?"_ I shuddered as I thought of the questions that I always ignored. Reaching the familiar hospital I made my way up to Harry's room, no one taking paticular notice as this was the custom of my regular visitation. I always had to stop at the doorway, Harry from the outside looked normal. He had no scratches, no bruises, it looked like he was just sleeping. I sighed at once again knowing nothing had changed about his condition. I don't know why I still had hope that even after five years he would suddenly be awake and walking about. Ron was there already asleep in a nearby chair, it was his day to visit yesterday, and I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly, he blinked and yawned, his eyes not focused.

"Five more minutes Luna," I chuckled. Ron had married Luna two years ago, with Luna expecting a little girl very soon.

"Wrong girl." his eyes came into focus with my words. He blinked a few more times and lifted his head up to check his surroundings.

"Oh hey! Hermione! Already morning?" I nodded and took a seat on Harry's bed.

"Nothing's changed?" I asked sadly. He shook his head. I nodded in understanding and we shared a quiet moment of comforting silence. "It's five years today."

"I know...it seems like a lifetime."

"Only because Harry's missed out on so many things, graduation, your wedding, jobs, just life." I paused. "Do you think he'll come back?" I asked gently. Ron and I both looked at Harry and he sighed.

"I don't know." Ron said honestly. I sighed and pushed off the bed.

"You should go home. I bet you didn't plan on spending the night here and I'm sure Luna didn't plan it either."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? With those bloody reporters that'll be hunting around here today?" he asked concerned. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I can do anything." He gave me one of the famous Weasely hugs and after about a dozen "Will you be okay?"s he left. Looking around at the now silent hospital room I resumed my spot sitting on the bed.

"Hey Harry, Hermione here." I said to Harry even though he probably couldn't hear me. I still talked to him, hoping on some level he understood. "It's Monday, remember how much we thought Mondays were just the pits? I do, you, Ron, and I would go into the Great Hall and you and Ron would remember that one assignment you guys didn't do. Then I would roll my eyes and finally give you my answers only after you guys promised to join me for a study group so you wouldn't forget your homework again." I shook my head. "We were just Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We hadn't fought in that war, we were just trying to pass potions. You know, Dumbledore and Sirius would've been proud of you in the war Harry. You were incredible. You saved us all from true evil..." I trailed off and continued "And this is how you're repaid! A coma...a horrible coma that you haven't gotten out of for five years! Please Harry, you've survived Voldemort, please pull through." I blinked and found my cheeks wet and my eyes blurry. I wiped away my tears and stared at Harry. He was there physically, his chest was rising and falling, but he wasn't there, there. All the words I was saying were nothing. He couldn't hear them, they didn't effect him. I felt another dam burst and I couldn't believe how the world could be so unfair. I picked myself off his bed and went into the adjourning bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, be brave Hermione. I took a couple deep breaths and then a heard,

"Granger, is that you?" My head jerked up at the word 'Granger' and the image in the reflection in the mirror matched my thoughts of who it was. Still the image of him actually standing the room was more than a little shocking.

"Malfoy." I sighed with disdain and took a quick look at myself in the mirror. Of course I looked like a mad woman with my red and raw eyes. Exactly the look I want when I see my enemy after five years. No one had heard of where Malfoy had been during the war, or for the past five years for that matter. Some had said he was dead, others said that he fled. I turned to face him. He still had the imposing Malfoy stature but his eyes which were like ice in school had softened. They seemed aged and worn, like mine. The only kind of eyes you could have from experiencing such a horrific war. He seemed to have lost his cocky aura, replaced by something I couldn't quite place.

"Don't you have some other person to terrorize at the moment?" I asked, it seemed like he had never left with my mind instantly switching to defense mode. He raised an eyebrow.

"Must say Granger, the comebacks need work." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here? After five years?" I asked, not even fighting with his insult. "You hate Harry." I was trying to piece this together, thinking of the worst case scenario and how I could prepare for it since this was Malfoy. Malfoy started to pull out something and I instantly pull out my wand at the ready when I saw what looked like a vase of flowers into my field of vision.

"You know what always got me higher marks than you? You assume incredibly too much." He was acting so calm about the situation, almost cold. I looked at him shocked. "I don't hate Potter, mind you I wouldn't have him for tea, but I don't hate him." and he set the vase down on his bedside table. I still had a look of shock on my face.

"Would you kindly tell me what the hell you're talking about? Harry and you had been at each others throats until..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"The coma?" he said for me.

"Thank you, yes. Now after five years of disappearing, you expect there to be some sort of friendship?!" I laughed.

"Ah, so Potter didn't tell you." he said. I gave him a look.

"Tell me what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He's not getting any better is he?" I sighed as he changed the topic. "Potter's been in the coma for five years, you do realize it's killing him?" I glared at him.

"Of course I know that!" The coma Harry had fallen into was the combination of various spells that when combined caused a coma that also was slowly killing him. "But miracles happen. I still hope."

"Sure Granger, live on whatever planet you want to." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell me why you're here. Tell me how Harry and you apparently have a bond." I demanded again.

"He's the reason I'm here today." he said simply. "He helped me flee to Australia."

"So that's where you've been the past five years." I said, the puzzle coming together. "Wait, Harry willingly let his enemy, who was for the dark side, go to another country instead of killing him. Now, Malfoy, what's wrong with that picture?"

"I know what you're thinking Granger. You think I wanted to fight in that war? I knew if I did, I was a goner so I got out when I could. I knew your little good doer army would defeat Voldemort, call me a coward if you wish, but I enjoy living. I could only get out of here with help, I used Potter, and the rest is history." The good nature of the deed made it seem like something Harry would've done but I still questioned Malfoy.

"We'll see if your story checks out." he rolled his eyes at me. I pushed by him out of the bathroom into the main room. "Sounds a bit too abridged for me."

"You never did stand to listen to people for long. If I told all the details, you would debate all of them with me, defending Harry as a noble person who wouldn't let his enemy escape. You would get so frustrated at me for the story being so long because of the debates you would tune out. Then chaos would ensue, not a pretty picture, Granger." Damn, he did have a point. He knew me better than I thought. Then I heard a sound against the small glass window on the door that peered into the room. I heard flashbulbs going off.

"Oh bugger." I swore and heard voices in the background.

__

"Who is that with Hermione Granger?" "Is that Draco Malfoy?" "Draco! Where have you been the past five years?" "Are you two an item?"

I groaned. "They'll have a field day. Great." I could see the pictures and the headlines.

"You want the story, the whole story?" he asked suddenly after a second. "We'll have to leave here, can't have those idiots possibly overhear it." he said pointing to the reporters.

"To where?" I asked.

"My mansion." I choked. The Malfoy Mansion was evil headquarters as far as I was concerned.

"The Malfoy Mansion?" He nodded.

"Of course, it is my house." I looked at him wide eyed. "Come on, we'll pop over." I looked at him in shock at how casual he made it seem taking an old enemy into his house then looked at Harry to Malfoy again to the reporters outside causing a scene.

"Fine." I said finally and after kissing Harry on the head I gingerly put my hand on Malfoy's shoulder, going to his house the lesser evil of facing photographers, as he transported us to the Malfoy mansion.


End file.
